


Unfair

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Apocalypse, Cutesy, Demons, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Four Horsemen, M/M, Not As Slow Build As I Thought, Romance, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And on the foretold day, the Four Horsemen would ride into battle and thus shall begin the Final Judgement, a war between Heaven and Hell.<br/>But the Horsemen were no different to any other mortal; they had unlimited power, but they still had feelings, and thoughts, and personal lives.<br/>Nobody ever hears the other side of the story: how Levi fell in love with a mortal and realised that the world truly was <b>unfair.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ 1 ~

Since the dawn of time, the armies of Heaven and Hell have waged an endless war. 

Drawn to the conflict was The Council, an entity bound by ancient laws to preserve order and balance. It foresaw that any great power, unchecked, threatened the very fabric of the universe. 

In time, Heaven and Hell came to honour the council and its laws, for none were beyond the swift and terrible justice of The Council's enforcers – a fearsome brotherhood known as The Four Horsemen.

Amid the turmoil, the first humans emerged. 

The Council foretold that these weak, but cunning creatures would someday be integral to the Balance. Thus, a third kingdom was named – The Kingdom of Man. 

By order of The Council, a truce was forged between Heaven and Hell. The great pact was bound by Seven Seals, to be broken at the appointed time when The Kingdom of Man stood ready for the Final Judgement; a battle that would bring balance, and determine the ultimate fate of them all. 

No matter the lack of war for now, the Four Horsemen were appointed to keep the balance; to keep peace. 

To some extent, they were the security nobody wanted – he had always thought. Standing in the loud club, with the vibrations of the music bouncing off the walls surrounding him, he felt like a watch dog. With a drink in his hand, his eyes lazily scanned over the crowd, the corner of his lips crooking up slyly. 

Mortals were just so comically oblivious. The lights in the packed room gave away each twitch and shadow, and he saw them clearly. This wasn't just a normal club; he was here for a reason, and the reason stood that this was the popular spot immortal creatures chose as entertainment. 

He never liked calling any of them immortal; nothing was truly immortal by his experience – Death was inevitable, and he could personally vouch for that. But unfortunately, calling humans mortals only really left the option of calling the rest of them immortal. 

“You're looking awfully lonely here,” A girl had bravely stepped up close to him, alcohol on her breath as her hand slid over his shoulder. “Will you join me for a dance?” She whispered, and he sighed before turning to her. 

He saw that she wasn't one of them; she was a mortal, and for a moment, he looked over her hand touching his shoulder, checking that there was no pure physical contact between them. It was not that he sometimes didn't throw himself into entirely mortal pleasures, but he was in no mood tonight. 

“Move on.” He simply muttered and watched her face fill with disappointment and rejection as she walked away, hips swaying to the music. 

He was used to the attention. They weren't human, and though that was not obvious to see (unless you were strictly looking for signs), immortals did seem to have a certain aura around them which drew humans in. Even if the humans weren't wanted. 

“You didn't even give her a chance.” A voice spoke up beside him and he didn't even react, knowing perfectly well that Hanji was standing there with a drink in her hand, her nails clicking anxiously on the glass.

“Not tonight.” He simply replied. 

“I wish you would just leave it alone,” She huffed and he turned to look at her slightly. 

His eyebrows furrowed,“Relations between angels and demons are forbidden.” He told her, but the continuous small smile on her lips told him she knew perfectly of the rule. 

“You're so fun to be around, Levi.” She teased. As a part of their cover amongst the mortals, a human name was a necessity. They could hardly go around with names like Death and War. Perhaps he was slightly nostalgic, or just plainly too focused, but he liked the name he had chosen: Levi held a meaning of 'attached' or 'pledged' and it was a cheap, low shot at The Council, whom he had pledged his whole eternal life to. “Have you ever heard of the concept of love?” 

“A strong feeling of affection.” He replied with a shrug. “So?” 

Hanji huffed again, running her hand through her hair. It was down for once, and it made her look more feminine than she usually did. Then again, Hanji – as all demons were – was androgynous. 

“If I didn't know any better,” Levi began in a drawl while Hanji collected her thoughts, “I'd say you were hiding them.” 

“You know me, Levi,” She brought the glass up to her lips and took a slow sip of her drink while a silent smirk stretched on her lips. “I'm not a troublemaker like that.” 

He rolled his eyes and turned to look around the club again. Yes, there were demons and angels amongst them, but none of them were breaking the rule he had been warned about. 

“You recorded the new episode of The Real Housewives, right?” Hanji asked casually, her eyes following somebody on the dance floor. Her taste varied daily; sometimes it was a girl, sometimes it was a boy, sometimes it was both. 

“Yes.” He replied simply. 

“You're really not in the mood, today.” She commented again, making him huff once more. “What's up your ass? Did you finally get to the part where Rob dies?” She asked, referring to the TV show – Game of Thrones – that she had forced him to watch. 

“He dies?” 

“Oops.” She smiled sheepishly. “You're normally much more - “ He cut her off with a quick motion of his head, turning sideways and eyes narrowing at the burst of power he felt. 

Without saying another word, he reached the side door to the club and left through it, finding himself in a side alley. The rain cascaded down, spilling over roofs and falling heavily, and there, he found what he was looking for. 

Under the street lamp, he found two people locked in a passionate embrace, standing under a wall and clearly seeking protection from the rain. Deep in their kissing, they still have not sensed his presence and it was almost comic; teenage hormones. 

A shadow flitted across the wall they were pressed into and Levi narrowed his eyes, turning both ways to make sure nobody was around to see it. The angel involved was clearly not under control, and his wings manifested momentarily every few seconds, their shadows falling upon the wall behind him. Things such as this were usually incorporeal unless called upon: angels had wings, demons had tails. 

Another wave of residue power washed over the alley as the demon pressed closer to the angel, kissing him harder. 

“I think that's enough.” 

Startled, they both turned to look at him and only once they gained their breath and gave him a thorough scan did their eyes widen slightly, the demon stepping forward just a bit so that his body shielded the angel's. 

“Please, we don't want trouble.” The angel spoke up, his hand settling on the demon's arm with a soothing touch. 

“Did you boys forget the rules?” Levi replied simply, taking his hand out of his pocket and beginning to walk forward, working on taking his black gloves off. Silently, he hoped it wouldn't come to violence. He was tired, and definitely not in the mood. 

He vaguely heard the angel whisper something that sounded like 'horseman' to the demon, and they both seemed to tense up further. 

“I see you still pride yourself in terrorizing kids.” Another voice joined them in the alley and Levi smiled lightly, not turning away from the other two. 

“Mikasa,” He drawled. “I didn't realise you were here tonight.” Finally turning, he watched her appear from the shadows, few dark strands of her hair falling over her face, her hands tucked into her coat. “I also didn't realise you prided yourself in helping break the rules.” 

Rolling her eyes slightly, Mikasa stopped not far from him, her eyes settling on the other two. “I don't.” She told him quietly. “But I also don't pride myself in killing innocents. I've been keeping an eye on these two.” She narrowed her eyes slightly. “They were supposed to be keeping it secret.” She almost sounded like she was scolding them. 

More than anything, he wanted to get the hell out of here already. If the issue was resolved, he was not needed. He trusted Mikasa to make a decision; she was after all, a horseman – but clearly, War was not an acceptable name to be used in society. 

“Jean, calm down will you? You'll pop a blood vessel.” Mikasa commented, turning away from the two and towards Levi. “I haven't seen you around much.” She admitted to him. It always made him smile; named War, Mikasa was a powerful, skilled fighter but she was also the person who tried to avoid conflict if it could be avoided. That said, she did tend to have her little outbursts at times.

“I've been out of town.” He told her. “With each day, the Council thinks we're closer to having the Seven Seals broken.” 

“Already?” He didn't miss the distaste in her tone. 

“Why? Aren't you bored with your stereotypical façade of a student, yet?” He teased, watching her narrow her eyes slightly. But it was true; Mikasa – though she never acted so – wanted to be involved in society. Able to change her looks freely, she enrolled into different universities every few years, acquiring different identities and meeting new people. 

She chuckled silently but turned towards the angel and the demon with a small smile. “Get out of here.” She told them. “Tell Armin and Eren I'll be back soon.” 

“You can tell Armin and Eren y-yourself!” Another voice pitched in, higher and louder and they all seemed to turn around as two more people appeared in the alley. Levi almost groaned; he just wanted to go home. 

With almost shoulder length blond hair, a rather short male marched up to Mikasa, poking a finger at her chest. Very human, and very drunk, he almost swayed with every step. “You said you wouldn't ditch,” He accused, hiccuping right after as he jabbed a finger at her, poking. His blue eyes were hazed over as he looked up at her, and Mikasa smiled slightly at the sight. 

“And you said you wouldn't drink too much, Armin,” She replied simply. 

“I didn't!” 

“That's an obvious lie.” Sneered the other boy, and it was only then did Levi turn to look at him properly. 

His hair was dark brown, with his bangs falling over his forehead naturally but either on purpose, or due to the partying, it was currently all messed up and out of place, yet still managed to look appealing. He was of average height and build, and Levi quickly guessed he was a student since he was a friend of Mikasa's. 

Dressed in black jeans and a hoodie thrown over some band shirt, the boy looked just like every other student inside the club. The only difference were his eyes.

The boy's – or young man's – eyes were a beautiful teal-green, and for a moment Levi had a flashback to millennia ago, when he saw the exact same colour in the freshly created seas and lakes; it was such a pure colour, for a moment he fell breathless. 

“S-shut up, Eren,” Armin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 

“I think we should get going.” Mikasa spoke up, wrapping her own hand around Armin's arm and leading them forward, waving over to the other two to follow. 

“Wait, who's - “ 

“Armin!” 

“I like him.” Armin stopped walking, looking straight at Levi. He grinned then, eyes bright and full of laughter. “He's shorter than me!” He exclaimed, pointing at Levi to which he received a glare in return. “I'm usually like a mushroom compared to all the others, but now that you're so short too, I feel much better about - “ 

“Armin, that's rude.” Eren snapped, eyes wide and clearly watching for any reaction to come from Levi. 

Levi pondered killing them all for a moment, but that was just a quick thought. Mikasa looked to be enjoying this way too much, standing behind Armin and trying to hide her smile. 

“Come on, Armin. Let's get you home.” The angel came forward, trying to keep his distance from Levi as he grabbed Armin and began leading him back down the alley. 

“You're always such an angel, Marco.” Armin commented softly, patting Marco on the shoulder. Following, Jean snorted and received a glare from Marco in return. 

With them gone, Mikasa turned to Levi. “I'll see you around,” She told him, waving lightly. She began walking before she turned to look at Eren who remained still, looking between the two. 

“I'm sorry for Armin,” Eren quickly blurted out and Levi almost smiled, wanting to tease the kid further. “When he's drunk he gets a bit...” 

“Honest?” Levi offered, and watched a quick blush spark up Eren's cheeks as the kid turned away. 

“No, I-I mean, yeah, but,” He stuttered and for a moment again, Levi watched Mikasa stifle a smile as she turned away and began walking down the street. 

“It's fine.” Levi told him quickly. He found Eren's blushing and stammering entertaining, but that didn't change the fact he wanted to go home already. “See you around, Eren.” 

“You too.” Eren quickly replied. “Levi, right?” Levi gave him a small nod in reply and then Eren was turning around, hurrying right after Mikasa and the others. 

Sighing, Levi shoved his hands back into his pockets and began walking. 

“I really hope you weren't about to ditch me!” The door banged open and Hanji came strolling out, hurrying after him. “Come back, Levi. One dance.” She whined, pulling at his arm. “It's easy to get a guy jealous if I'm dancing with a hottie.” She commented.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” He commented simply. 

“Levi, get your ass in that club.” She instead switched tactics, making her tone firm. 

“I'm a damn horseman, you mere creature,” He replied with a sneer. “I can do whatever the hell I - “ 

“Levi.” 

“Fine. One dance.” He growled, turning around and following her. “And then I'm going home. I have a cat to feed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> I have no idea where I am going with this.  
> But I hope it interests you so far, and you continue to read when I do update - which will be after I finish one of my other stories.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


	2. ~ 2 ~

“Hey, so were you serious about the whole 'the apocalypse is coming and everyone will die' stuff?” Levi cursed the day he gave Hanji a key to his house. Unimpressed, he continued to pour his coffee before heading over to sit down on a couch. 

“I wouldn't joke about something like that,” He pointed out with a shrug, watching as Ghost ran up to Hanji, black fur glittering in the sunlight coming in from the window. If anybody ever accused him of naming his cat after Jon Snow's wolf, he would deny it fervently. 

Hanji stroked the cat, smiling as it purred under her hand – with ease and familiarity – before she straightened up and walked further into the apartment. She stalked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and juice while Ghost circled around her, waiting for the moment she let her tail appear so that he could play with it dangling above him. 

“So does that mean you talked to Farlan?” Hanji asked curiously, raising her eyebrows and wiggling them suggestively while she took a sip of the juice. 

Levi narrowed his eyes, “Hanji, no.” 

Hanji put the cup down and grinned, “Hanji, yes.” She countered before rolling her eyes. “You know I'm all talk, no action. So did you?” 

“Yeah. I'm supposed to be meeting him in some shitty hipster café.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Apparently, he's widening his horizons and cutting down on Starbucks.” 

Hanji nodded, “Good on him.” She brought her cup up in a silent and sarcastic salute. She then proceeded to head to the couch and sit down next to Levi whilst Ghost managed to worm his way in between them. “So, any ideas as to why Mikasa is hanging out with kids again? And why they were there in the first place?” 

“It's a nice place,” Levi pointed out, referring to the club. He set his mind back two days ago and to the one-sided drunken encounter with Mikasa's friends. “But she's protecting them, and I don't like it.” 

“It's a normal thing to do,” Hanji pointed out. 

Levi shook his head slightly. “I never understood her,” He pointed out. “She builds friendships and gives herself over to them. It didn't come to this, but she wouldn't have backed down from a fight if I pursued the angel and the demon. She would have gotten hurt protecting them.” 

“Sounds draining,” Hanji commented again, petting Ghost. 

“And even when the humans came around...” Levi paused and chuckled, remembering the little blond loud-mouth and the boy with the bright eyes – Eren. “The look in her eyes showed how fond she was of them,” He shook his head. “I don't get that.” 

“Humans are tedious,” Hanji said. “They're interesting creatures, don't get me wrong, but they're fragile, weak and die quickly. They weren't meant for anything greater than enduring themselves in lower pleasures.” 

The corner of Levi's lips quirked up, “You make it sound like demons are so superior,” He sneered and she elbowed him in the side, grinning as she did. “I don't see the appeal,” He sipped on his coffee and grinned. “Apart from the sexual attraction, of course.” 

“Of course,” Hanji agreed with a laugh. “But back to the dark and menacing topic we seem to avoid,” Hanji spoke up again. “How was the meeting with... What does he call himself again? Erwin?” 

Levi nodded, lips pursing, “Erwin Smith.” 

_He slid the piece of paper over the table and Levi raised an eyebrow in return, lips quirking up at the sheer stupidity of the gesture, “Yes, don't make it look too obvious.” Levi rolled his eyes and reached for the paper, picking it up and scanning over the contents._

_“I'm not aware of human social gestures,” The blond man commented, lips pursed as he watched Levi read over the page._

_“Pestilence...” Levi murmured. He looked up at the man, one of three of the The Council, “Stop it.”_

_“We can't stop it.”_

_“And Farlan is not behind this?”_

_“He was not ordered to begin the outbreak of the disease. The Council would have seen his betrayal.” Erwin replied. “Nor can he stop it. You of all people should know that the powers you behold are irreversible.”_

_“How many are infected?” Levi asked, afraid of hearing the answer he knew he would hear._

_“Six hundred and sixty-six, and the disease seems to have disappeared.”_

_“So that's it. Somebody is trying to break the seals.” Levi crumbled the paper in his fist, sighing and looking away from the other. There were thousands of possible seals to be broken, and only seven were needed to bring around the apocalypse._

_“That seems to be the case and right now, even The Council is unable to find out who is behind this. They're hiding from our gaze, somehow so there is not much we can do.” And Levi knew that to be true; The Council held power – so much power – but it was also bounded by the laws of the universe. So much power could not be brought down to Earth. That is why they had the Four Horsemen; the nephilim were their servants. They carried out orders, and any move against The Council would result in the same that had happened to the thousands of nephilim who opposed them millennia back._

_“If you can't find them, neither can I,” Levi pointed out. “Why are you telling me this?”_

_“You know why.” Erwin replied simply._

_He did. Levi was the last seal. As the most powerful of the horseman, he was charged with protecting the balance and only his death would begin the apocalypse._

_But the seals were only meant to be broken by humans, when they were evolved enough to find out the truth and be ready to face both the armies of Heaven and Hell in a vigorous battle. Humans were evidently not clever enough to have done this and they definitely would not have somehow started a disease to kill so many innocent people just to break a seal._

_“Oh, I forgot to ask. I heard there was an issue with an angel and a demon?” He paused in his movement and cast his blue eyes back to Levi._

_“It's dealt with,” Levi assured him._

_“Good.” He left his empty coffee cup on the table and turned towards the exit without another word._

“Let's just say that they may be all powerful, but they don't know shit about manners,” Levi commented to which Hanji giggled. 

“So the first seal is definitely broken?” Hanji asked curiously. 

Levi nodded, “It was broken yesterday night. I woke up in the middle of the night,” He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head lightly. “It feels weird. It's like... I can feel a piece being missing and it's in the air. It's weird.” 

“Bet they didn't teach you that in Horsemen 101,” Hanji sneered. 

“Not particularly,” Levi answered as he got off the couch and headed towards the sink. “I'm meeting Farlan so - “ 

“Can I come?” Hanji chirped in. 

Levi rolled his eyes, “No.” 

~~*~~*~~

“Hanji says hi.” 

“That crazy demon you're always around?” Farlan's lips quirked up. “Tell her 'hi' back.” He replied with a gentle smile, putting down the cup in front of him. 

“What's your poison today?” Levi asked him. 

“Vanilla and Caramel Macchiato,” Farlan replied, sipping on his drink. “It's actually delicious.” 

Levi frowned down at the drink, as if its very existence offended him. Then again, Farlan always did have a sweet tooth, and his obsession with caffeinated drinks went even further than that. As the horseman Pestilence, Levi never connected the two. 

Instead, he left his coat on the chair and headed to order his own drink. He was sure Petra would tell him off later for the amount of caffeine he digested recently but he would be prepared for that. “Hey, can I get a - “ He stopped midway through his sentence as he spotted a familiar face. “Since when do you work here?” 

Looking up from the cash register, a familiar pair of bright eyes connected with Levi's own. Eren smiled as he leaned forward on the counter, eyes glimmering with recognition. “Not too long,” Eren replied simply. “I only moved here like a month ago.” 

“University?” Levi guessed. 

Eren nodded in reply. “So please don't kill me if the drink is not up to your standard.”

Who cared about the drink when the staff was so cute? Momentarily, Levi remembered his chat with Hanji about the 'lower pleasures' and if there was one of those that Levi would not mind throwing himself into, it would definitely be one involving Eren. 

“I'm easy to please,” He lied easily. “I'll have a large latte. Skip out the sugar.” 

Eren typed in the order, wrote down Levi's name on the cup (without asking for it) and passed it down to another member of staff. 

“I feel like I should apologise,” Eren started again. “Armin was quite rude. If you're a friend of Mikasa's then - “ 

“I wouldn't call us friends,” Levi pointed out. “We're more like... acquaintances. How do you know Mikasa?” 

“We took the same introduction class but she dropped out of it so I quite literally caught her attention by grabbing everyone else's attention.” 

He saw the smirk curling up on Eren's lips and raised an eyebrow, “I didn't take you for a troublemaker.” 

“Well, you clearly don't know a lot about me, Levi.” Eren pointed out with a smile. “I can't blame you though.” Those eyes of his, they were just so bright and so full of colour that Levi found himself staring more than he should have. They reminded him too much of the pureness of the world before humanity or even angels and demons were created, and it was a rather pleasant reminder. 

Which was why he did what he did. “Maybe I should get to know you,” He blurted out. He convinced himself this was nothing more than sexual attraction, and the way Eren's eyes always settled on him (even during their first meeting), Levi knew it wasn't one-sided. 

Eren paused, eyes skirting over Levi's face for a moment before he nodded once, “Maybe you should.” He snapped out of it when a coffee was passed down and he handed it to Levi, taking the money Levi offered in exchange. “Maybe, and that's just a possibility, I might be back at that club tonight,” Eren pointed out slyly. 

Levi grinned and shook his head slightly, picking up his coffee. “Well then maybe I'll be there too.” He looked over Eren one last time. “I'll see you, Eren.” 

He heard a faint reply as he returned back to his table. Farlan rolled his eyes, “Did you just plan a hook up with me sitting right here?” He asked incredulously. 

“Well nobody asked you to listen in,” Levi pointed out. 

“That club...” Farlan said instead. “Purgatory, right?” He grinned at the completely obvious name, but that was the point of the club. It was ran by a demon, after all. Farlan shrugged lightly, “Maybe I should check it out tonight, too.” 

“Shouldn't you be busy making sure no more seals are broken?” Levi asked instead, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

Farlan frowned, “I don't like you suggesting that I don't do my job.” He said, clearly offended. “I do what I can and are ordered to. I haven't caused a massive outbreak like this in years, but I also wasn't told to be cautious in monitoring that part of the world; I can't do anything more than I'm doing.” 

“I never said you weren't,” Levi told him. “But this isn't humans breaking the seals and that's not fair. We can't let the seals be broken; the humans aren't ready for that.” 

“You keep saying humans,” Farlan pointed out, turning his cup on the table slowly and keeping his eyes down. “But from what I know, breaking the seals results in your timely death. Rather ironic for Death to die, don't you think?” He looked up at Levi, a small teasing smile on his lips. 

“Are you saying I care about my life and nobody else's?” 

“Suggesting it, yes,” Farlan confirmed. 

“Of course I don't want to die,” Levi snapped. “I control death, and yet I am unable to predict and stop mine. It's a scary concept. But the rules were clear; I'll be happy to die at the hands of humans, but not whoever is doing this.” 

“Well then who could be doing this? Nobody could be that powerful.” Levi frowned, and Farlan must have saw the answer on his face. “All the other nephilim are dead,” Farlan reminded him, his voice lowering to a hiss, “They all died at our hands, remember?” 

“I know,” Levi snapped back. “I remember,” He added and then looked away with a sigh. “But it seems like the most viable reasoning.” 

“Well then come up with a new one!” Farlan hissed. “There's four of us left. The Council would have detected the presence of other nephilim,” Farlan shook his head and huffed, “Is this why we met here? So you could share your pointless theories?”

Levi rolled his eyes, “No, I need you to be on a lookout.” He admitted. 

“For what?” 

“There's something we're not being told,” Levi told him. “The instructions from The Council get more vague each time. I think they're hiding something.” 

“They're always hiding something,” Farlan reminded in a defeated tone. 

“But this is bigger,” Levi argued. “Will you please just do it?” 

Farlan sighed, “Alright, Levi,” He nodded. “I'll tell you if I see anything strange, but if this is all for nothing - “

“I know, I know,” Levi smiled, standing up and picking up his half-full cup. “I'll then owe you a drink.” He saluted Farlan with the drink and headed for the door. He exchanged one last look with Eren and then left, walking steadily down the street. 

He finished off his drink and took out his phone, dialling Hanji, “Get ready, and get the group together.” He told her. 

“Why? What's happening?” 

Levi grinned, “I need a distraction. We're going clubbing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas, I updated after like 4 months. Sorry. But I've been feeling this story recently so maybe there will be an update sooner than this one was...  
> Thanks for the support in the first chapter and I'm glad you guys liked it! I think it's a different concept as opposed to a lot of the other fanfics so all comments and kudos are appreciated since I'm not sure about the future of this story.   
> I'm actually moving forward with their relationship quickly since I have a lot of plans and most of them include Levi pushing Eren away after a hook-up. Wow. Spoilers.   
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


	3. ~ 3 ~

“Mike,” Eyes turned towards Levi, hazel flickering to black momentarily before they settled on the facade and Mike's warm, hazel eyes greeted Levi. 

“Levi,” The demon grinned, sharp edges of his teeth on display. “You're a bit early today, aren't you?” He raised an eyebrow as Levi sat down by the counter and sighed. 

Levi's eyes told him not to question the matter any further, “Just get me a drink.” 

“You seem all business today,” Mike pointed out teasingly. “Should I be preparing for trouble?” His eyes glimmered momentarily. “You're not about to start a fight in my club, are you, Levi?” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “That was one time.” He pointed out as he grabbed the glass Mike set before him and gulped it down. “I got way too much shit on my hands to be starting little fights.” 

“Sounds serious,” Mike commented, adding to the conversation though he seemed rather busy sorting out bottles of drinks and preparing everything for the predictable busy evening. 

“You have no idea,” Levi sighed and Mike grinned as he filled up the glass yet again. 

“Levi!” 

Levi turned on the stool, turning just in time for Hanji to wrap her arms around him, grinning while she did. Levi shrugged out of her grip and gave her a pointed look, the very same one he gave her every time she touched him. 

It wasn't that his powers were not in control, but sudden bursts of emotions could sometimes manipulate them and after an incident some time back (by some time, he meant like a thousand years) where a girl died, he was much more careful about physical contact when he wasn't prepared for it. 

Turning slightly, he smiled as Petra stood waiting and once he opened his arms, she grinned and hugged him back. Beside her stood Auruo and beside him Gunther, and Levi greeted both his friends as they grabbed their drinks. The music came on, the lights turned on and before he knew it, the club was beginning to get crowded. 

“Now, let us see today's choices,” Hanji rubbed her hands and then wrapped one around Levi's shoulders, leaning in slightly. The rest sat around the booth, grinning and chatting mindlessly. “We have a good looking demon over there in the tight skirt...” 

Levi grimaced, “The skirt is revolting. It's literally turning me off already.” He was used to Hanji setting him up. 

“Okay. We have a tall angel standing by the wall...” 

“He's too tall.” Levi commented. “How the fuck do I...” 

“Oh, how adorable...” 

“Shut up.” 

“The red-haired angel dancing over there.” Hanji pointed out again. 

“Look at the way that guy is looking at her. Don't wanna get into that mess.” Levi took a sip of his drink as Hanji continued to scan the crowd. 

“Okay. There's an average looking demon to the right, but he has killer eyes and I know you're a sucker for eyes.” Levi followed her gaze and shrugged slightly, because if the circumstance were different, he would have but it was then his eyes caught someone else in the crowd – no wings, no tail or sharp teeth or even absurdly weird eyes. 

“I already have my eye on someone,” Levi replied simply, finishing off his drink as Hanji followed his gaze and then turned to look at him with a grimace. 

“That's a human,” She commented. 

“That's Eren,” Levi replied nonchalantly. 

Petra narrowed her eyes, “Levi,” She warned. “That's a boy.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “He's an adult.” He pointed out. When her glare didn't go away, he groaned, “It's just a hook up, Petra.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. “I disapprove.” 

Levi smirked as he leaned forward, pinching her cheek, “Aren't you angels adorable?” He teased before taking the last gulp of his drink and sliding out of the booth. 

He stopped by the bar, his presence enough to alert Mike that he needed another drink. His eyes remained focused on Eren, a smile pulling up at his lips. 

He had lived long enough to understand that throwing yourself into lower pleasures (those of the body) was how humans survived, and it wasn't a bad method. It never hurt. Except for that one girl who was clearly crazy... He shuddered at the memory. 

“I can't believe you.” 

“That's very hypocritical coming from you,” Levi commented, turning his head to catch Mikasa's glare. 

“I'm their friend,” She pointed out and rolled her eyes, “I don't fuck them.” 

“Why do you all think I'm such a bad person?” Levi murmured, turning in his spot to grab the drink Mike slid his way. “Maybe I want Eren to come back home with me so that we can watch a movie, cuddle on the sofa and then have a tickle war.” 

“Spare me your sarcasm,” Mikasa groaned. “He's my friend. You hurt him, you get hurt.” 

Levi grinned, beginning to walk forward. He turned while walking and raised his drink towards her, “Them fighting words, War?” He grinned and brought the glass to his lips while she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. 

In the corner of his eyes, he watched the little blond (Levi almost laughed to himself – the boy was taller than him for heaven's sake!) approach Mikasa and begin a conversation. 

Turning back around, he scanned the club: sweaty bodies grinding against each other, flickering shadows shaped like wings, black eyes surrounded by neon lights and the room filled with life and energy and humidity. 

“You looking for someone? Me too.” 

Turning, his eyes widened and he almost spilled his drink. “You can't sneak up on people like that!” He murmured over his glass as he sent Eren a weak glare. The real surprise was how the hell Eren even managed to sneak up on him; he would blame the alcohol for dulling his senses. 

Eren laughed, “Didn't mean to scare you.” He teased. 

“I'm not easily scared,” Levi admitted. Turning away from Eren, he looked over the club again. “I thought your presence here was just a possibility?” He asked.

“Well, I had an incentive to come,” Eren replied, and feeling their shoulders touch, Levi grimaced. What the hell was he doing here?

Levi nodded once before spotting a familiar face in the crowd. “Here,” He grabbed the angel – Marco, if he remembered correctly – by the shoulder and watched his eyes widen. “Take care of this for me.” Levi shoved his empty glass at him and let go of his shoulder, sending him on his way. 

Eren laughed beside him, but Levi was already turning to look at him, “Let's dance.” 

“You better not embarrass me,” Eren commented as he followed Levi to the dance floor. 

Stopping suddenly, under the bright lights, Levi wondered something aloud, “What the hell do you even study?” 

“Photography,” Eren replied simply and Levi raised an eyebrow, “What?” 

“Ambitious,” Levi commented and Eren grinned, shoving at his shoulder. 

“Shut up!” 

And somewhere, in the midst of it all, they began to dance. Lights flashed around them, music blared in their ears but Levi never took his eyes off Eren. The way the young man moved with such freedom, laughing when he knew he looked particularly stupid (Levi never said he was a good dancer) and the sparkle in his bright eyes as he watched Levi do the same. 

At some point, Levi reached forward, hand gripping Eren's waist as he pulled him forward and Eren didn't reject the touch – if anything, he leaned further in. Bodies close, aligned in the humid room, grinding to the beat of the music, Levi's other hand snaking around Eren, Eren's fingers gripping his shoulder. 

For a moment, Levi felt bad; maybe he should have listened to the others. But when Eren pulled him closer, his hot breath falling upon Levi's neck, he simply leaned his head forward and forgot about it – Eren was clearly on the same page as him. 

“You don't have anything important to do tonight, right?” Levi breathed out, hot breath making Eren shiver slightly. 

“Depends on the amount of importance you place on dirty laundry.”

Levi chuckled lightly, “That's a priority,” He murmured, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. Was he nervous? “Come home with me,” It was a plead, unlike the husky command Levi wanted it to sound like. 

Eren grinned, “That's definitely a higher priority than laundry.” His body paused in the swaying movement and they pulled away at the same time, straightening, both looking up the other. 

“I'm glad you think so,” Levi replied simply and with a moment of hesitance, reached forward and entwined their fingers, pulling Eren towards the exit. He could feel eyes burning into his back, but Eren was laughing behind him, sweet and short, and at this stage, Levi didn't care anymore. 

~~*~~*~~

Eren wasn't far from him as Levi unlocked the door, and to some extent he was glad because the heat coming off Eren's body was warming him up from the cold New York air but, at the same time, he was confused. 

They spent the whole way down engaged in a comfortable conversation, and Levi found himself laughing more than he probably should have. When Eren asked about his job, Levi managed to explain it was in between security and travelling. When Eren asked about his likes and dislikes, Levi promptly told him he enjoyed certain tv shows, playing scrabble and probably had a caffeine addiction by now; he also pointed out he wasn't a fan of flowers. 

And it was all too much. This was getting personal, and it shouldn't have been. 

He found out Eren wanted to travel the world; studying photography was a part of his long-term plan. He went out partying more than he should have (though he blamed his friends) and didn't put up with people being rude (he had started multiple fights because of said reason.) 

Opening the door, he debated whether to turn on the light, but decided against it. There was moonlight coming in through the balcony windows and it was going to be enough. 

“Watch out for the cat,” Levi murmured as the sound of the bell neared and Ghost appeared, meowing quietly, purring against Eren's leg as the boy leaned down to pet the cat. 

Taking his coat off and hanging it on a coat rack, he motioned for Eren to do the same. Once the extra layer was off and Ghost became interested in something else, they stood there, close but not touching. 

Eren was so close, but still keeping his distance and Levi understood; he was waiting on him, clever and perceptive, waiting for Levi to make the final decision about what would happen tonight. It was oddly chivalrous, and for a moment, Levi felt like bolting (though it was his home) because that's not something that happens during one night stands. 

But in Eren's bright, perceptive eyes there was no feelings that Levi dreaded; Eren watched him with passion and lust, and that's all Levi needed. 

Levi was the one to close the distance between them, to rise slightly on his toes and press their mouths together. The first brush was tentative – a test – but as Levi raised a hand to cup Eren's cheek, the other pushed back, mouth slanting perfectly against Levi's. 

Bodies molding together, Levi was forced to take a step back, back hitting a kitchen counter. Grinning into the kiss, arms wrapping around Eren's waist, he turned them around, pressing Eren back against the said counter. Eren tasted like vodka and fresh air, and it shouldn't have been, but it's an addictive combination that had Levi groaning into the kiss while Eren's fingers ran through his hair. 

Pulling away from the kiss for a moment, his fingers tugged at the bottom of Eren's shirt and with a confirming nod, he was pulling it up, revealing tanned, smooth skin which his fingers danced across immediately. Eren didn't waste time, beginning to unbutton Levi's shirt quickly, skillful fingers undoing every button with ease. Levi didn't want to think about his fingers just yet. 

Levi's hand fisted into Eren's hair as he crushed their lips together. His tongue delved between Eren's lips, desperate to consume every flavour, every feel of that sinful mouth.

Then they're moving across the room slowly, leaving a trail of clothing behind them. They're both down to their underwear by the time they reach the bedroom and Levi wastes no time in turning them around, pushing Eren towards the bed and following immediately, straddling the other so that they can return to their messy kissing. 

Each kiss and touch blurred Levi's mind, the line between fantasy and reality quickly disappearing as he focused solely on Eren. He wanted to taste every inch of Eren's body, wanted to feel him squirm against him, wanted to be the one to cause the pleasure Eren was feeling. He wanted Eren, and that horrified him. 

Eren suddenly sat up, his mouth closing over one of Levi's nipples, satisfied as the other let out a hiss and arched into him. He gave it a quick lick before pinching it between his teeth, eliciting a lustful moan from Levi that sent shivers down and made his cock even hard.

Playfully shoving at Eren's shoulder to make him lie down again, Levi reached to the bedside table to get out the bottle of lube and a condom. 

And then everything became a blur. 

Eren was suddenly at the mercy of Levi's skilled fingers, moaning his name and writhing on top of the sheets, urging Levi on. 

Then Levi was inside him, tight and hot; breathy moans filled the room, nails dug into skin, quickening breaths masked with fervent kisses, lips leaving bruises, bodies shivering as they reached that last moment – the very peak of the high. 

Bodies relaxing, breathing regulating slowly, they laid there in silence. Levi said nothing more; he simply pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes. Sleep came soon, and he was thankful for it. 

~~*~~*~~

Standing out on the balcony with a steaming cup of coffee was something Levi loved doing. It was freezing cold outside, and though he was wearing boxers and a shirt, he wasn't moving any time soon. 

The sun had risen not long ago, and he suspected Eren would be asleep for a while longer. He had already checked his phone starting with Petra's 'I still disapprove' message and ending with Hanji's 'did you get some? ;)' but the moment he was to put it away, he received a text from Farlan. 

Farlan told him about the epidemic of a disease that has been so well disguised by the media; he found the source in a little town, and figured it spread from there but none of the locals knew any more of it than that. So it was a dead end. 

He fed Ghost, petting the cat softly right after, still frowning after the events of last night. Eren was good looking, and Hanji had been right, Levi had always been a sucker for bright eyes but none of those points made sense of the fact that the sex he had last night was great, probably better than he's had in some time. 

And secretly, there was a desire to make more coffee, heat up a pan and get some breakfast going so that when Eren woke up, they could have a nice chat over the dining table, exchanging quick cheek kisses and stealing mischievous pecks whenever they could. 

But that wasn't reality, and Levi cared too much for self-preservation to allow any of that to happen. 

So he got dressed, left the apartment and texted Hanji to get rid of Eren, just like he did with all his other previous hook-ups. 

This was not going to be any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate smut so much. I would have had this up days ago if it wasn't for this, but I needed this scene to happen.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed it????  
> Anyway, thanks for those who have stuck around so far :) I'm really thankful for all the kudos and the comments and the bookmarks! I was scared this story wasn't going to be liked at all, cause I mean, it's not your usual type of moden day au...  
> But thanks for reading, and I hope I haven't lost you yet :)  
> P.S I'm so excited for ereri week omg first time I'm participating and shit is gonna go down   
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
